Sailor Santa
by Tsumira
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and Rini have to save Santa from the Negamoon. Will there be a hohohohoppy ending or will it be boohoohoo? No, Tuxedo Mask cannot play reindeer, silly Sailor Moon! Note: Really old fic.


Sailor Santa

Note: This is an old fanfic of mine that I dug up while playing on my mom's comp. Apparently this was before I knew about the Japanese version (and maybe before I realized that Sailor Moon was not a cartoon but an anime). Because I'm lazy, I'm leaving everything as is, dub names and all. This fic takes place during the second half of Sailor Moon R and is after Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask broke up but before they got back together. Enjoy!

Edit: Spacing it out more. It needs to be neater!

It is December 24th in Tokyo. Raye, her grandfather, and Chad are throwing snowballs at each other up on Cherryhill, Amy is helping Greg put up his Christmas tree, Lita is cooking a great Christmas feast, Darien is at work, Mina is hanging around with Luna and Artemus, and Serena is taking Rini to the mall to meet Santa. Everything seems happy and peaceful. It looks as if it's going to be a beautiful Christmas.

However, Serena isn't so ho, ho, happy. The only thing she wants for Christmas is Darien, but that could never be. Christmas wouldn't feel the same without Darien. No matter how much clothing she wears, Serena would always feel cold this Christmas.

When Serena and Rini reach the mall, they find that Santa Claus wasn't there. "Where's Santa, Serena?", Rini asks. "I don't know. Excuse me sir, where's Santa?" "I don't know. He never showed up. Quite frankly, I don't care.", the man answers bitterly then leaves. "He was sure rude. What a grinch. Come on Rini, let's go home.", Serena comments. "But I want to see Santa.", Rini protests.

Serena kneels down. "I know Rini, but he's not here. I bet he's up at the North Pole making more presents just for you.", Serena says trying to cheer her up. "But I don't want any presents for Christmas. I just want my mom and dad." Serena hugs Rini. "I know Rini. I don't want any presents either.", Serena comforts. "I just want Darien.", Serena thinks.

Everyone is fast asleep in dream. Their dreams are filled with Christmas splendor. Everyone expect Rini, that is. Rini struggles against the nightmare that holds her hostage. "Santa! Santa! No, no! Leave him alone!", Rini exclaims. Finally waking up, she rushes into Serena's bedroom.

At the Arcade, Luna receives a distress call. The screen is staticy but Luna is able to make out an old chubby man with a cherry nose and rosy red cheeks. "Help. Workshop...under...attack...dark forces...need...help...somebody...please...he..." The screen goes dead and Luna is in shock.

"Was that? Could it be? Santa Claus?", Luna asks herself in disbelief. She had to wake the Sailor Scouts. She is certain that the Negamoon Family is behind the attack on the North Pole.

"I want to go!", Rini demands. "No Rini. You should stay here.", Sailor Moon tells her. "But I want to see Santa.", Rini complains. "Come on Sailor Moon, let Rini come.", a mysterious voice urges. It was Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask!", the Scouts exclaim. "Maybe," Sailor Moon thinks, "I finally got my Christmas wish"  
"Let's do it!", Sailor Moon exclaims. "Right!", the other Scouts exclaim. Using the Sailor Teleport they teleport themselves to the North Pole. "Brrr. It's cold.", Tuxedo Mask comments. "Now you know how we felt.", Sailor Venus comments. "When we had to go fight Queen Beryl.", Sailor Mars adds. "Wearing short skirts.", Sailor Jupiter adds. "This time we came prepared.", Sailor Mercury speaks.

Sailor Moon giggles. "Maybe you should have worn underwear.", Sailor Moon teases. Tuxedo Mask blushes, but desperately tries to hide it. "Guys, we have to find out where Santa's Workshop is and stop whoever it is that's trying to destroy Christmas.", Mercury informs. "Yeah, we have to save Santa!", Rini adds.  
"Look," Tuxedo Mask points, "Could that be it?" "Way to go Tux!", Sailor Moon exclaims. "Let's do it!", Sailor Venus exclaims. "Let's go then!", Artemus exclaims.

They enter the workshop only to find it completely deserted. "Santa!", Rini exclaims running off. "Rini!", Sailor Moon exclaims going after her but Tuxedo Mask stops her. "She'll be alright Serena." "Let's split up.", Luna suggests. "Right!", the Sailor Scouts exclaim splitting up.

Sailor Venus, Artemus and Sailor Mercury go in the same direction as Rini while Luna and Raye go in the opposite direction and Sailor Jupiter goes straight ahead. This leaves Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon alone. Uncertain of what to do, they kind of stand around trying to keep themselves from feeling their emotions.

Sailor Moon looks down at her hand. Tuxedo Mask was holding her hand. "Darien.", she says softly putting her head against his chest. "Serena," he complains, "we can't. I'm sorry." Sadly she pulls away from him.

"Why don't we see if the reindeer are okay?", Sailor Moon suggests. "Sure." Suddenly they hear a scream. "Rini!", everyone shouts. Everyone dashes to the scene. They find Santa and his elves completely drained of energy and a hideous red monster with claws holding Rini captive.

"Stop right there negasleaze! How dare you try to destroy Christmas for everyone! Children all over the world are depending on this jolly old elf to deliver joy and happiness tonight and you won't let him! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon and for children everywhere, I will punish you"

The monster tosses Rini aside. "Run Rini!", Artemus and Luna yell. "Ha, ha, ha! You think you can stop me, the unmerry Sandy Clawz! Have a piece of humbug pie Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon finds herself trapped in a giant pie. "How dare you turn my friend into a pie! A tasty one, but a pie nonetheless! Venus Love Chain..." "Unmerry X-Mas! Here's your present!" Suddenly Sailor Venus was turned into a giant present.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!", Sailor Mercury exclaims using her powers against the monster. Nothing happens. "Pathetic. Don't you know it's already cold? Here, have a teddy bear!" Sandy Clawz throws a teddy bear at Sailor Mercury. She catches it only to be transformed into a teddy bear herself.

"Now it's my turn! Mars Celestial Fire..." "Let's wrap this one up to go!", the monster exclaims and Sailor Mars finds herself wound up in ribbons. "Jupiter Thunder Clap..." "Hey Jupiter, have a gingerbread man!" Suddenly Sailor Jupiter is transformed into Gingerbread Jupiter.

"No!", Luna cries. "All of the Scouts are under wraps.", Artemus comments. "Now to take care of cape guy!" The monster turns around but finds Tuxedo Mask has gone. "Where is he!", the monster demands. Luna and Artemus notices that the giant Sailor Moon pie is missing too. "Where's Sailor Moon!" "I don't know. Do you think someone ate her?" "Artemus"

They hear a burp. "Oh no! Someone really did eat her!", Luna cries. "Excuse me...but...this pie...ummm...is really...really...good. Jupiter...looks...pretty...tasty too.", they hear a squeaky, pigged-out voice say. They look up and see Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon who was finishing eating the pie she was trapped in.

"Sailor Moon!", Tuxedo Mask complains. "Oh, yeah, right." Sailor Moon jumps down and brings out her Moon Scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The monster is moon dusted and the Sailor Scouts return to normal.

"Sailor Moon, the monster drained Santa of all his energy! Even the elves!", Rini informs. "Whose going to deliver all those toys now?", Sailor Venus asks. "Children everywhere are counting on him.", Sailor Mars comments. "Yeah, children everywhere believe that Santa is going to deliver their presents for Christmas.", Sailor Jupiter adds. "Christmas is almost here already.", Sailor Mercury informs.

"I'll do it! Just call me Santa Moon!" "How do you expect a meatball head like you to deliver Christmas presents to children everywhere in the world in just one night?", Mars mouths off. "I have all of my friends to help me." "Let's do it then!", Sailor Mercury exclaims.

"I'll look for the sleigh.", Sailor Moon tells. "I'll go with you.", Tuxedo Mask speaks. "We'll go check on the reindeer.", Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter tell. "We'll get the presents.", Sailor Mercury speaks. "I'll help!", Rini exclaims.

When they step outside they see the sleigh. "There's the sleigh! It must be magic!", Sailor Moon exclaims. "Yeah," Tuxedo Mask comments, "all we need now is the presents and the reindeer." Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter approach them. "The reindeer are out cold too.", sailor Jupiter informs. "Go help the others with the presents. We'll figure out a way to get this sleigh in the air"

When they come back out they find Tuxedo Mask in the harness. "Serena!", Sailor Mars scolds. "Is Tuxedo Mask going to pull the sleigh?", Rini asks. "Oh no, no, I'm not. I'm not going to pull the sleigh." "Aw come on Darien. You make such a cute reindeer.", Sailor Moon giggles.

"If he's the reindeer I get to drive the sleigh.", Rini informs. "Fine, but I get to actually ride the reindeer.", Sailor Moon mutters. "No, no, no! Sailor Moon, please get me out of this now.", Tuxedo Mask pleads. "Alright," Sailor Moon sighs, "let's find some other reindeer." "Yeah! I love reindeer!"

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are left alone again. "Are you going to get me out now?" "Maybe." Sailor Moon approaches Tuxedo Mask and embraces him. "Serena," he begins, "we can't." "I know we can't be together, but don't be such a grinch Darien. All I want this Christmas is to be with you. That's why I put you in a position you can't escape me from"

Serena puts her arms around his neck and kisses. Rini comes back to tell them that they had found some more reindeer but sees that they are kissing. Instead she decided to go back to the others. "We better make sure these reindeer can fly."

Soon they were off with Raye, Serena, and Rini fighting over the reigns. "It's going to be a long night.", Luna complains. "I'll say.", Artemus adds. "I'm flying this sleigh thank you very much!", Serena insists. "You'll crash us into somebody's roof! I'll fly the sleigh!", Raye speaks. "I want to fly the sleigh!", Rini informs. "I'll fly the sleigh.", Tuxedo Mask says taking over. "I don't have a problem with that."

By morning they had delivered all of the Christmas presents and Rini was fast asleep in Tuxedo Mask's arms. "We better get back.", Amy informs. "Yeah, before Sammy wakes my parents up.", Serena adds. "Thank you Sailor Scouts.", a jolly voice speaks. "Santa!", Rini exclaims hopping out of Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
"Hello Rini.", Santa greets. "I'm so glad to meet you Santa!" "I'm glad to meet you too Rini. Is there something you wanted from me?" "Uh-huh. I want to be with my mommy and daddy." "Don't worry Rini. Your parents will always be with you. You'll return home soon.", Santa tells her.

A snowstorm blows and suddenly everyone finds themselves in their beds. "Had it all been a dream?", Serena asks herself as she wakes up. "Serena! Serena! Wake up! We're back! We're back!", Rini exclaims jumping on Serena's bed causing great discomfort for Serena and Luna both.

Later at the temple Chad gives Raye her Christmas present. "Um, here Raye. Here's you um, Christmas present.", Chad says handing Raye a sheet of paper. "Coupon for one day free from me singing. Coupon for one day of me doing all of your chores for you. Coupon for one shopping spree with me carrying everything you buy.", Raye reads. She is delighted. "Thank you Chad!", she exclaims and kisses him on the cheek. "Wow! This is the best Christmas ever!", Chad exclaims blushing.

"Ooo, nice kiss Raye!", Serena exclaims. Raye turns around and sees Serena holding a camera. "You better not have!" "Bye Raye!", Serena exclaims running off. "Wait until I get a hold of you meatball head!", Ray screams in pursuit. "Hey Serena! Give me a copy!", Chad yells. "You're next Chad."

Raye losses Serena. Tired, Serena puts down her camera on a table. "Serena, there's somebody who wants to see you.", Amy informs. Forgetting the camera, Serena leaves to see who was wanting her. Not too long after she leaves Raye comes in and finds the camera. "Ha, ha, ha! Nice of you to leave this for me meatball head. Revenge will be sweet. Afterall, turn-about is fair play! Ha"

It was Darien. "Hi Darien." "Hi Serena.", Darien says kind and loving. "Merry Christmas Darien." "Merry Christmas, Serena." Their eyes slowly close as they drew closer. Their lips touch. Snowflakes begin to fall and twinkle down to the ground, bells ring, and choirs sing. "I can't wait to show your dad this!", Raye exclaims.  
Serena turns around to see Raye with her camera. "Raye!", Serena screams. "Bye meatball head!", Raye exclaims taking off. "Raye get back here! Raye! Raye!", Serena screams chasing after her and whining. "What a Christmas this is.", Darien laughs watching the two girls running around.


End file.
